


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by Kaellig



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Suicide, Time Loop, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Война окончена, но у них всех осталось ещё много работы. И Кейджу нужно рассказать Рите одну историю.
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Late Than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351453) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



Себе он сказал, что пошёл к Рите лишь потому, что так ему приказали.

Он нашёл её всё там же, в той самой комнате, в которой она всегда находилась _сегодня_ — в канун того не наступившего ещё дня, когда она умирала тысячу неслучившихся раз. Заметив Кейджа, Рита выпрямилась и вскочила на ноги; окружённая массивными, хаотично передвигающимися механическими мишенями, она могла показаться единственной точкой баланса, оком бури — но лишь если не знать её так хорошо, как знал теперь Кейдж. Она замерла, твёрдо стоя на расставленных ногах и уперев в бока кулаки, замотанные эластичными бинтами. Даже теперь, несмотря на всё, чему она научила его (вопреки его собственному желанию), Кейдж знал: Рита уложит его на лопатки за полминуты, а то и быстрее. И в этом не будет ничего постыдного, потому что это хорошо ему знакомо. Как знакома сама Рита; как знакомо то побережье, на котором он никогда не был; и деревенский дом, в котором она погибала раз за разом и в котором погибал он сам, тщетно пытаясь её спасти.

Рита, разумеется, видела его сейчас впервые — и эта мысль показалась ему такой смешной, такой неимоверно, невыносимо, феерически смешной, что Кейдж зашёлся совершенно идиотским хохотом, как полный придурок. Вчера — которое должно было случиться завтра, но теперь не наступит никогда, — Рита, которая знала его, могла бы сказать, что он и есть полный придурок. А могла бы и не сказать. Пожалуй, это зависело бы от конкретной перезагрузки.

— Майор, — сказала она, заметив его знаки различия и чуть напрягшись, чего никогда не происходило прежде; и именно её неловкая скованность помогла Кейджу взять себя в руки.

— Рита, — начал он, но одёрнул себя и улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову, словно признавая если не ошибочность, то хотя бы неуместность своей фамильярности. — Сержант Вратаски.

По её взгляду отчётливо читалось, что в её жизни он далеко не первый засранец с офицерскими нашивками, решивший, что может позволить себе подобную вольность. Откровенно говоря, сам Кейдж тоже позволил это себе далеко не в первый раз. Но в те разы он был рядовым, и Рита имела полное право поставить его на место. Что и делала.

— Не сочтите за неуважение, майор, — произнесла она, и Кейдж знал, что эти слова — пустой звук; Рита именно что _хотела_ проявить неуважение, — но я сейчас занята. Так что, если вам ничего от меня не нужно… — Она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону кружащих по тренировочному залу дронов. Рита хотела вернуться к ним. Рита не хотела ни с кем разговаривать.

— Мне нужно кое-что, сержант, — ответил Кейдж и улыбнулся, прочитав выражение её глаз: “Господи, пусть только попробует выдать какую-нибудь двусмысленную мерзость”. Учитывая её репутацию, Рите могли даже спустить с рук нападение на старшего по званию, поэтому Кейдж вытянулся по стойке, как его учили когда-то в корпусе подготовки офицеров запаса и как показывают обычно по телеку — как если бы корпус морских пехотинцев что-то значил для него до всего этого дерьма; подбородок поднялся выше, плечи распрямились, улыбка сошла с губ. Рита невольно отреагировала на это, пусть даже Кейджу удалось изобразить лишь жалкую пародию на морпеха. Она тоже встала ровнее, убрала руки за спину и выжидающе посмотрела на него.

— У нас с вами приказ, сержант, — продолжил Кейдж. — Мы высадимся завтра утром, по плану. 

У них действительно был приказ, потому что, хоть война и окончилась, впереди оставалось ещё много работы. Разница в том, что теперь его это не пугало.

* * *

Сейчас, когда по ним не вели огонь со всех сторон, побережье выглядело совсем иначе. Сейчас по ним вообще никто не стрелял, и Кейдж мог бы решить, что это просто другое место, если бы не успел изучить его так хорошо.

Они высадились здесь, потому что их продюсер — француз по имени Франсуа, требовавший, чтобы все называли его Фрэнк, — утверждал, что драматичность этого места усилит эффект отснятого материала. Кейджу на это возразить было нечего — нашлось бы раньше, в те времена, когда при виде распахивающегося пола десантного транспортировщика у него сводило желудок. Он не то чтобы боялся высоты, но когда у тебя под ногами, метрах в пятидесяти, возникает море, а вокруг в воздухе один за другим взрываются остальные судна, как-то не чувствуется особой уверенности. Во всяком случае, первые несколько раз. Кейдж не планировал становиться морпехом, и, видит Бог, даже поступив в корпус морской пехоты, он не собирался попадать на фронт, так что его страх вполне вполне можно было понять. Но со временем страх прошёл. Кейдж привык.

Сейчас, впрочем, всё было по-другому. Высадка прошла гладко, как по учебнику, хотя Кейджу довелось получить необходимый навык в бою, а вовсе не по дурацким брошюрам, которые выдавали в Куантико — или на Пэррис-Айленд, или в какой ещё дыре учили теперь будущих морпехов всему этому дерьму. Как будто офицерский колледж или базовая армейская выучка могли _по-настоящему_ подготовить новобранцев к тому аду, которым был сегодняшний день ещё вчера. Теперь вместо этого здесь позировали перед камерой ребята из взвода “Джей” — Кейдж не зря запросил именно их, весь взвод, включая даже Киммела, вызывающе красующегося в центре остальной команды в одной набедренной повязке под экзокостюмом. Рита наблюдала за всем этим молча и старательно делала вид, что она не с ними.

Может быть, подумал Кейдж, она была раньше такой же — зелёным новобранцем с хулиганскими замашками и задорной улыбкой. До Вердена, до того, как её экзокостюм перекрасили в чёрный с красным, а её саму все солдаты начали не скрываясь называть Цельнометаллической Стервой. Наверняка он не узнает уже никогда, потому что все, кто знал Риту тогда, мертвы; он проверял. К каждому имени из её взвода прилагался теперь надгробный камень. Кейджу даже не нужно было спрашивать её о Хендриксе. От взгляда, который он получил, когда всё равно произнёс это имя, было не по себе.

— Какая это по счёту высадка для вас? — спросил Фрэнк, указывая Кейджу на одну из двух камер и уводя его внимание от второй, оператор которой сейчас старательно выблёвывал весь свой завтрак на песок. У всей съёмочной команды, включая Фрэнка, было больше подготовки, чем у Кейджа в день его первой высадки, но, пожалуй, он мог понять этого парня.

— Официально? — сказал он, ослепительно улыбаясь в камеру с видом победителя, хотя это оказалось труднее, чем прежде. — Первая. — И двинулся прочь, позволяя камере взять общий план на панораму пляжа: песок, небо, другие команды, приземляющиеся вокруг них.

Это будет сильный материал, подумал Кейдж. Опасность миновала, но теперь им нужно было показать всему миру, что это действительно так. Они все слишком долго жили в страхе, чтобы легко поверить в мир.

Он оглядел всю длинную полоску побережья, затем на всякий случай провёл диагностику экзокостюма. Камера всё ещё была направлена на него, и Кейдж знал, что уверенность его действий говорит о его опытности, о том, что делал всё это уже много раз. Несколькими минутами раньше, ещё на борту самолёта, Рита смотрела на него с таким видом, будто он должен был облажаться по полной, ну или хотя бы приземлиться лицом в песок. Он приземлился идеально, и с тех пор она не сводила с него подозрительного взгляда. Кейдж был сейчас в том же экзокостюме, в который влезал уже тысячу раз , но официально он не пользовался им ни разу. Он знал, как это должно выглядеть для неё.

— Пора выдвигаться, мастер-сержант, — окликнул он Фаррела, и тот принялся собирать солдат. Кейдж снова сдвинулся с места, и Рита последовала за ним.

— Ты уже был здесь, — сказала она, глядя на него искоса, почти обвиняюще.

Несколько мгновений он молчал, затем покачал головой и отвёл взгляд:

— Ни разу.

Возможно, это даже прозвучало убедительно — в конце концов, он отлично умел врать, — но, с другой стороны, Рита всегда видела его насквозь, с самого начала.

Всему своё время. Он расскажет ей правду, но позже. Когда найдёт правильные слова.

* * *

Делать вид, будто он не знает, где находятся мимики, оказалось намного проще, чем он ожидал. Все мимики были мертвы, и уже не имело значения, кто найдёт очередной труп, когда и где. Можно было представить, будто их просто не существует и не существовало никогда.

По мере продвижения вглубь страны другие взводы нашли ещё шесть или семь мимиков — одни прятались во дворах домов, наполовину закопавшись в землю, а двое просто валялись посреди дороги. Найденных тварей разрубали на части, разрывали при помощи экзоскелетов, словно жутких тряпичных кукол, издавая при этом такие радостные крики, как если бы убивали живых мимиков, а не расчленяли уже мёртвые тела. Всё это снимали камеры. Зрелище было омерзительное, но в новостях должно пройти на ура. Сам Кейдж убил тысячи мимиков; но эти солдаты выглядели так, будто не отказались бы сохранить на память оторванную конечность и уже прикидывали, как те будут смотреться на стене паба в их родном городе, а они до конца жизни будут рассказывать историю о том дне, когда война закончилась. Возможно, им даже нальют пинту-другую за счёт заведения.

В этот раз они не потеряли весь транспорт во время высадки — они не потеряли ни одной единицы, просто потому что некому было его уничтожать, — поэтому им не было нужды задерживаться в трейлерном парке. Не было нужды и в том, чтобы обходить стороной деревню, расположенную неподалёку. Все, кто не успел сбежать, были мертвы; солдаты сложили тела погибших во дворе деревенской церкви и сфотографировали их, чтобы позже можно было попытаться их опознать. Жуткое зрелище. Некоторые были обезображены настолько, что в их опознании, думал Кейдж, не помогли бы даже снимки зубов. Другие выглядели так, словно просто легли однажды спать и больше не проснулись. Кейдж не знал, в какой именно момент это произошло, но мёртвые тела больше не вызывали у него желания блевануть.

Когда стемнело, солдаты собрались на центральной площади и развели огонь. Выбравшись из своих экзокостюмов, они расположились вокруг костра, распивая алкоголь, стащенный из окрестных баров под расписку и с обещаниями на камеру вернуть однажды долг. Этот материал тоже произведёт правильное впечатление: последние взводы, оставшиеся от объединённых вооружённых сил, отмечают окончание войны. Однако Кейдж чувствовал себя здесь чужим, потому что, по правде говоря, он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что остался жив. 

Заменив батарею на своём экзокостюме, он вышел из городка, пользуясь тем, что камеры сейчас были направлены не на него. Несмотря на темноту, едва ли разгоняемую слабым светом новорожденной луны и постоянно гаснущим фонариком, Кейдж без труда нашёл дорогу. Ферма была совсем недалеко.

Рита пошла за ним. Он знал это и легко мог бы оторваться от неё, но не стал.

Экзокостюм он оставил у двери. К тому времени, когда Рита тоже добралась до дома, Кейдж уже сидел на кухонном прилавке с чашкой кофе, сваренного на дышащей на ладан походной плитке. По лицу Риты было видно, что она устала и раздражена, но по-прежнему решительно настроена выяснить всю правду — Кейдж всегда поражался тому, что она сохранила это упрямство даже после всех перезагрузок. На потрёпанном временем столе, между зажжённых свечей, заливавших комнату мерцающим светом, стояла вторая чашка, для Риты. Та выдвинула один из стульев, опустилась на него и, подтащив чашку к себе, обхватила её обеими руками. Чашка была тёплой, а Рита заметно дрожала от холода. Кейдж мог бы предложить ей свою куртку, но знал: она откажется. Ждала ли она, что он хотя бы попытается? Или считала самовлюблённым невоспитанным янки? Не всё ли равно, что она думает о нём? Но не было всё равно. Ещё вчера, до того, как война закончилась, Кейдж готов был умереть за неё, так что ему однозначно было не всё равно. Он не питал особых иллюзий на собственный счёт и не пытался убедить себя в том, будто всего лишь пытался спасти мир. Это даже не было главной его целью.

Однажды он уже выдал себя кофе, поэтому сейчас раз не стал делать его таким, как любила Рита. Вернее, не совсем таким — но Рита, сделав первый глоток, хмыкнула со сдержанным одобрением. Отставив чашку в сторону, она убрала с лица мешавшиеся пряди грязных волос и подалась вперёд, уперевшись локтями в стол.

— Откуда ты знал, что найдешь здесь всё это? — Рита взмахнула рукой, указывая на кофе, комнату, дом и всю ферму.

Кейдж лишь пожал плечами и налил себе ещё кофе.

— Сколько раз ты был здесь?

— Я никогда не был во Франции до этого дня.

Рита закатила глаза и тяжело откинулась на узкую спинку стула, выглядевшего так, словно попал сюда из прошлого или словно они сами, переступив порог дома, оказались в тридцатых годах, а не на сто лет позже. Но для Кейджа время давно стало понятием относительным.

— Я тоже, до Вердана, — сказала Рита. — Я говорила, сколько раз побывала там в итоге?

— Согласно твоему личному делу, один раз.

— Сволочь. — Она покачала головой. — Не будь таким засранцем. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Он знал. Он действительно знал, что она имела в виду, и не был уверен в том, почему не может просто признаться и рассказать ей наконец всю историю. Но у него больше не было возможности откатить всё назад и попробовать заново, и Кейдж не помнил, когда начал об этом жалеть, а не благодарить небеса за то, что всё закончилось. Он боялся сказать что-нибудь не то — в разговоре с Ритой всегда сложно было не сказать лишнего. Это было подобно прогулке по грёбаному минному полю — или по тому самому пляжу, каким тот должен был стать сегодня, но не стал. Кейдж всё ещё не знал, как правильно рассказать ей всё.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — произнёс он.

Рита глубоко вздохнула, едва не затушив свечи выдохом. Пламя опасно задрожало.

— Для начала — правду.

— Супер, как только выясню — расскажу тебе первой.

Пожалуй, подумал Кейдж, после всего случившегося правд было больше одной — столько же, сколько было дней в одном сегодняшнем.

Рита допила кофе в гробовой тишине. Кейдж никуда не торопился и не видел смысла торопить её. Опустошив чашку, она поднялась и налила себе ещё из кастрюльки, гревшейся на маленьком огне. Она развернулась и прижалась спиной к прилавку, на котором сидел Кейдж — на дверце шкафчика под ним остались грязные следы от ботинок; Кейдж не имел ни малейшего понятия, жив ли ещё хозяин дома, и потому не испытывал угрызений совести.

Несколько минут она просто стояла рядом — слишком близко, то и дело касаясь локтем его колена, и Кейджу было от этого не по себе.

— Просто скажи мне одну вещь, — снова заговорила она наконец и бросила на Кейджа короткий взгляд поверх вновь опустевшей чашки с кофе. Пройдя через всю кухню, Рита поставила чашку в раковину, как если бы кто-то должен был прийти и вымыть её, а затем поставить на место; возможно, так оно и было. Вернувшись к Кейджу, она остановилась перед ним, приблизившись вплотную и оперевшись обеими руками о прилавок так, что ладони оказались прижаты к бёдрам Кейджа; даже через плотную ткань брюк он чувствовал тепло её кожи. — Ты по-прежнему перезагружаешь день, или всё кончено?

Он сделал вдох, втягивая воздух, наполненный запахами кофе, пыли, горящих свечей и смазки экзокостюмов, впитавшейся в их тела и одежду. Рита была так близко — живая, настоящая, вопреки его уверенности в том, что он потерял её навсегда. Он и сам был мёртв — всего на миг, на один удар сердца, между Парижем и Лондоном, между смыкающейся над ним толщей воды и звуком вертолётных лопастей. Кейдж подумал, что должен поцеловать её. На этот раз она бы всё запомнила — и, возможно, даже оставила бы его в живых. А может быть, он мечтал о слишком многом.

Соскользнув на пол, он оказался почти вплотную к ней, лицом к лицу, соприкасаясь животом и бёдрами. Рита смотрела на него всё так же невозмутимо, даже не пытаясь отстраниться, и очевидно было, что ему было куда более неловко. Не убирая рук, по-прежнему упиравшихся в прилавок по обе сторонам от Кейджа, она придвинулась ещё ближе — настолько, что ему стало сложно фокусироваться.

— Всё кончено, — сказал он наконец и отодвинул её от себя — ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность отойти самому. Рита не стала ему мешать. Ей даже хватило совести скрыть триумфальную ухмылку.

Кейдж решил, что останется ночевать в доме. Было уже поздно, до деревни, где они встали лагерем, километра четыре, и он устал — слишком устал за весь бесконечный день, который так и не наступил. Взяв со стола свечу (хотя он сомневался, что сможет заблудиться здесь даже в кромешной тьме), Кейдж перешёл в холл и устроился в потрёпанном кожаном кресле. Он не видел особой разницы в том, где спать; да, он не был в своей квартире в Вашингтоне, зато у него была крыша над головой и взвод “Джей” не распивал рядом какую-то гадость, похожую скорее на растворитель, нежели на алкоголь. Он не отказался бы выпить с ними, но знал, что пожалеет об этом утром, когда они выдвинутся из деревни. Кейдж не помнил, в какую из перезагрузок последний раз выпивал, но тогда ему точно не грозило похмелье.

Проснувшись, он обнаружил Риту, лежащую под пледом на расположенном по соседству диване. Она смотрела на него, и её лицо было озарено первыми утренними лучами солнца, пробивавшимися сквозь окна. Кейдж не ожидал увидеть её здесь утром. Взвод “Джей” наверняка решит, что они трахались, но если Рите было на это плевать, то и ему тем более.

— Ты храпишь, — сообщила она.

— Ты обвиняла меня и в худшем, — усмехнулся Кейдж. — Нам пора возвращаться.

Они впервые покидали этот дом вместе, живыми. Но сначала Кейдж собирался выпить кофе и надеялся, что Рита составит ему компанию.

* * *

Когда мимики захватили Париж, во всех новостях показывали хренового качества видео, снятые на телефон. Казалось, с тех пор прошла уже целая вечность, как минимум несколько лет, но Кейдж знал: на самом деле это было что-то около десяти месяцев назад. Война, потеря бизнеса и прочие личные проблемы исказили его чувство времени — почти так же сильно, как и перезапуски.

Их взвод добрался до Парижа далеко не первым. Пока они двигались в южном направлении от побережья, по суше, других солдат перекинули по воздуху из Алжира и из Стокгольма; некоторые взводы останавливались в Марселе, Лионе, Берлине, Гамбурге и Брюсселе, но до Парижа всё равно дошли несколько тысяч. Над Елисейскими полями висели десантные транспортировщики; половина какого-то взвода высадилась прямо на Триумфальную арку, словно на спор. Глядя на то, как эти мужчины и женщины с радостными криками поднимают французский флаг, а затем, рядом с ним, — флаг с гербом ОВС, Кейдж подумал, что это очень вдохновляющая картина. И пускай война не была выиграна силой, а просто закончилась; и пускай лидеры стран мира ещё будут какое-то время выяснять между собой, как же именно. По-настоящему ответ будет волновать только учёных, людей вроде Картера, которые будут пытаться понять, чем в действительности был этот энергетический выброс, был ли он причиной, следствием или просто совпадением; произошла ли цепная реакция или же, чем чёрт не шутит, мимиков сразила какая-нибудь древняя земная бактерия или что-то в том же духе. Конечным итогом войны станет именно этот снимок: флаг, реющий над полуразрушенным городом как символ продолжающейся жизни.

Кейджу не было дела до флагов, ОВС и празднеств; не было дела до того, что кто-то включил музыку, а кто-то другой — французское радио, и теперь эти звуки сливались в какофонию, споря между собой; не было дела до направленных на них камер и льющегося рекой алкоголя. Прежний Кейдж чувствовал бы себя здесь как дома — Кейдж времён колледжа, например, когда главным интересом в его жизни были тусовки, студенческие попойки, безудержный флирт и прочая чепуха, которую сейчас не удавалось даже вспомнить. Инструктор на курсах подготовки офицеров резерва смотрел на него и большинство его однокашников с искренней обречённостью. Если бы Кейдж вернулся сейчас в то время, сделал бы он что-то иначе?

Он произнёс на камеру речь, которую мысленно готовил с того самого момента, как генерал Бригхем приказал им оставить побережье и двинуться вглубь материка, а затем, когда камеры переключились на толпу, просто исчез. Пройдя по Елисейским полям до площади Согласия и миновав давно вышедшие из строя фонтаны, он окажется в Тюильри; оттуда уже будет видно гигантскую стеклянную пирамиду, возвышающуюся над тем местом, где они с Ритой сделали то, о чём помнит лишь он один: закончили войну. Кейдж войдёт внутрь, спустится вниз и увидит своими глазами всё, что там осталось.

Рита последовала за ним. Если Кейдж рассчитывал, что она сдастся, то он сильно ошибался. Он шёл по широкому бульвару, направляясь к видневшемуся впереди обелиску, мимо пьющих прямо на обочине солдат. Те бросали быстрые стыдливые взгляды на дубовые листья на его экзокостюме. Рита держалась метрах в десяти позади него, словно так он должен был её не заметить. Кейдж видел в разбитых стёклах витрин отражение лиц тех солдат, которые ошарашенно смотрели на Риту, и слышал её имя, произносимое громким шёпотом. Об этой войне уже сложили одну легенду: легенду о Рите Вратаски.

Она нагнала его у обломков Луксорского обелиска — момент его падения в день атаки мимиков на Париж запечатлели сотни мобильных телефонов. Дальше они шли бок о бок. Ещё вчера Кейдж трепался бы без умолку, не в силах заткнуться ни за какие деньги; сегодня же ему нечего было говорить.

Рита не стала спрашивать, что здесь произошло, когда они миновали тела мёртвых мимиков в атриуме Лувра. Она наверняка пыталась угадать, зачем Кейдж пришёл сюда, но не задавала никаких вопросов — ни о видениях, ни об Омеге, ни о перезапусках, ни о том, знаком ли он с Картером, ни даже о том, была ли сама здесь, когда всё произошло, чем бы это ни было. Рита просто шла за ним, и когда он посмотрел на неё, то увидел, что она тоже смотрит на него. На её лице был написано, что она хочет знать всё во всех подробностях, каждый шаг, предпринятый ими, каждое произнесённое ими слово, каждый звук, каждый запах, даже самый неприятный. Рита хотела вспомнить тот день, которого не было. Кейдж хотел просто его забыть.

— Здесь ты погибла, — сказал он.

— Это моя работа, — ответила Рита. 

Кейдж улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд:

— Да, я знаю. Ты сама вызвалась. 

Кейдж подошёл к самому провалу и заглянул через край. Он был здесь не для того, чтобы подтвердить её предположения. Ему нужно было узнать наверняка, раз и навсегда: он действительно справился, он не облажался. Ему нужно было убедиться, что там, внизу, больше нет синего свечения, жутковатого и потустороннего (пожалуй, это слово подходило здесь лучше всего). Из какого мира явились к ним мимики? Из какой части неба, которое не бывало над Парижем таким чёрным уже несколько десятилетий? 

Нога поехала на чём-то скользком, и Кейдж понял, что падает. Это было так глупо, иронично и, пожалуй, поэтично — прожить тысячу жизней лишь для того, чтобы теперь, уже не имея возможности что-либо изменить, умереть самым нелепым образом из всех возможных. Он утонет в сточной канаве где-то под Лувром, утянутый на дно тем самым экзокостюмом, который прежде столько раз спасал ему жизнь. Вода хлынула ему в глотку, зловонная и ледяная, и он попытался выкашлять её, но не смог. Вот и пришёл его конец.

Но Рита поймала его. Разумеется.

— Придурок, — сказала она, вытягивая его на поверхность. Кейджа вывернуло наизнанку водой, но он наконец-то смог сделать вдох. Она улыбнулась ему — а затем она неловко взмахнула руками, заваливаясь на спину, и на её губах всё ещё видна была улыбка, пока она падала. Она улыбалась даже ещё какое-то мгновение после того, как длинная арматурина проткнула ей грудь, и лишь потом Рита побелела и закашлялась кровью. Кейдж заворожённо смотрел на красную струйку, протянувшуюся по её щеке и шеке, и впервые за долгое время он был смертельно напуган. Он был в ужасе. Эта женщина, восхитительная и невероятная, которую он любил, несмотря на всю её колючесть и резкость (а может, именно за них) истекала кровью по его вине, и он не мог больше перезагрузить день, чтобы спасти её.

Медики добрались к ним в считаные минуты, показавшиеся Кейджу более долгими, чем все прожитые им перезапуски вместе взятые. К этому времени он не знал уже, жива она или нет; она была холодной, а его руки, его одежда и пол вокруг были залиты её кровью.

Если она умрёт, это будет навсегда.

* * *

Генерал Бригхем был тем ещё бессердечным ублюдком — Кейдж понял это ещё в их первую встречу в Лондоне (ту, которая в итоге не случилась), за каких-то десять минут общения. Впрочем, пожалуй, даже это не оправдывало попытку шантажировать его.

Однако, как выяснилось, даже бессердечные ублюдки способны на правильные поступки — даже если сами этого не осознают.

А ещё выяснилось, что Рита становилась невыносимой брюзгой, будучи прикована к постели, и Кейдж благодарил всех богов, в которых верил и не верил, за то, что вот уже три недели как Риту освободили от постельного режима. 

Их поселили в американском посольстве — не то чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл с учётом того, что Рита была британкой; да и само деление на страны, вся эта старая политика не имели особого смысла в наступившие времена. Но посольство пустовало, и казалось сомнительным, чтобы сотрудники вернулись в ближайшее время, поэтому его превратили в неофициальную базу корпуса морской пехоты. Морпехи заняли половину комплекса, и повсюду теперь виднелись коротко стриженные затылки и слышались радостные возгласы. Кейдж по-прежнему оставался старшим по званию — среди рядовых, сержантов, двух лейтенантов инженерных войск и ещё одного сержанта артиллерии по имени Никерсон, напоминавшего Кейджу тренера его школьной футбольной команды. Он закончил школу уже более двадцати — да что уж там, более тридцати — лет назад. Время — забавная штука.

— Куда мы идём сегодня? — спросила Рита, вваливаясь в его комнату. За последнее время это вошло у неё в привычку; несколько раз она заставала его в довольно неудачные моменты, но Кейджу почему-то всё равно не приходило в голову просто запирать дверь на ключ.

Он поднял голову, оторвавшись от завязывания шнурков.

— “Мы”? — переспросил он, выгибая брови.

Он был в повседневной униформе, а не в мундире, который выгоднее смотрелся в кадре; ни фуражки, ни ремня с блестящей пряжкой, ни начищенных туфель, — и это говорило Рите, что он действительно куда-то собрался. Вот уже семь недель, как Париж был официально признан пригодным для проживания, а Кейдж был официально откомандирован сюда Бригхемом. Раз в несколько дней он выбирался куда-нибудь со съёмочной группой; они показывали всему миру, как ОВС возвращают Францию к жизни, как помогают людям и спасают от разграбления все покинутые ими национальные достояния, как оберегают мир и порядок. Накануне они снимали в Версале, и взвод “Джей” гордо маршировал по дворцовым залам. А за три дня до этого вернулись из Бордо и притащили с собой несколько бутылок вина — как будто в Париже этого добра было не завались. Рита выпила тогда два больших бокала, а потом просто взяла бутылку и ушла с ней к себе. Больше всего на свете Кейдж хотел бы последовать за ней и составить ей компанию; вероятно, она даже не была бы против. Рита по-прежнему держалась с ним холодно, но он чувствовал, что постепенно пробирается ей в душу — “как плесень”, наверняка добавила бы Рита.

— Слушай, я в полном порядке, — сказала она, упирая руки в бока, словно этот жест каким-то образом подкреплял её слова, а вовсе не придавал ей вид капризной школьницы. — Не могу же я сидеть взаперти до самой старости! Хватит с меня.

Кейдж театрально вздохнул:

— А что говорит врач?

— Она говорит, что я в порядке.

— Что, серьёзно?

— Да. Серьёзно.

Он склонил голову набок и тоже упёр руки в бока, копируя её позу. Он не пытался передразнить её — разве что самую чуточку, — и надеялся, что Рита это понимает. Кейдж придирчиво оглядел её с ног до головы, будто какой-нибудь инструктор строевой подготовки в учебном лагере, и Рита закатила глаза, пряча улыбку — точно так же, как и он сам.

Кейдж прекрасно знал, что ей разрешили вернуться на службу: он справлялся об этом каждое утро.

— В таком случае, солдат, — сказал он, — собирайся: выезд через десять минут.

Она козырнула — шутливо, совсем не по уставу, и Кейдж, рассмеявшись, покачал головой, провожая её взглядом. Рита постоянно дразнила его все эти недели: оказывается, у Цельнометаллической Стервы было специфическое чувство юмора.

Она не спросила, куда они едут, и Кейдж не стал говорить сам — но ему казалось почему-то: она и так уже знала ответ. Весь полёт она просидела молча; не то чтобы это было чем-то новым — из Риты и обычно-то слова лишнего не вытянешь, — но её молчание чем-то отличалось сейчас от привычного. И дело было даже не в том, что она почти выбыла из строя почти на два месяца. Рита поглядывала на него и быстро отводила глаза; крепко стискивала рукоять своего пистолета, затем расслабляла пальцы. Кейдж никогда не видел, чтобы она нервничала — ни на поле боя, ни на ферме, ни даже находясь на грани смерти, — поэтому ему не хватало данных для анализа, но он смотрел на неё и думал, что, кажется, сейчас она по-настоящему нервничала.

Их самолёт приземлился, операторы запустили камеры, и взвод “Джей” ступил на пустынные улицы разрушенного Вердена.

— Каково это — снова оказаться здесь? — спросил Риту Фрэнк, когда они добрались до моста, ведущего к разрушенной Шоссейной Башне, которую теперь восстанавливала команда строителей. 

Рита посмотрела в сторону, вниз по течению Мёзы, где виднелись полузатопленные буксиры и моторные лодки; перевела взгляд на Кейджа, затем на Фрэнка и, наконец, на камеру.

— Тревожно, — сказала она, и в её голосе, обращённом к будущим зрителям, впервые прорезалось что-то человеческое. 

Рита развернулась и двинулась прочь прежде, чем Фрэнк успел задать ещё какой-нибудь неловкий вопрос. Кейджу не нужно было даже спрашивать: он и так знал, что именно тревожило Риту.

Съёмочная группа переключилась на строителей, и Кейдж, оставив их, догнал Риту. Глядя вокруг, на обрушенные фасады зданий вдоль реки, вырванные с корнем, засохшие, либо растущие под странным углом деревья, нетрудно было представить, что здесь произошло. К тому же Кейдж читал отчёты. К моменту высадки взвода Риты в Вердене мимики уже разнесли полгорода, — а потом за дело взялась сама Рита. На трясущихся кадрах, снятых с борта одного из десантных транспортировщиков, можно было увидеть, как она снимает шлем, чтобы щиток не заслонял обзор, а затем спасает одного за другим стольких людей, что удивительно, как её после такого не канонизировали. Словно грёбаный супергерой — которым она оставалась даже теперь, потеряв способность знать будущее. 

В тот день, когда Кейдж едва не угробил её по-настоящему — не то чтобы все предыдущие разы не ощущались как настоящие, — в Париже не было ни одной действующей больницы и практически ни одного профессионального врача. Кейдж помнил, как вызывал подмогу, держа рацию одной рукой, а другой зажимая рану в её груди; как пронзительно звучал его собственный голос, отражаясь от каменных стен. Он говорил слишком громко и слишком быстро. К прибытию медиков он успел выбраться из экзокостюма и стоял возле Риты на коленях, прижимая пиджак вокруг арматурины, нелепо и вызывающе торчавшей из её груди. Его оттеснили в сторону, и Кейдж покорно отступил, потому что так было правильнее всего: в конце концов, он просто пиарщик, маркетолог, его взяли в армию, чтобы он приукрашивал войну, находясь в тысяче километров от линии фронта. Он не смог бы её спасти — и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что бы делал, если бы она умерла в тот день. Даже представить не мог.

Рита потеряла так много крови, что ей требовалось срочное переливание, но в Париже по-прежнему не работала ни одна больница — и не было никаких запасов донорской крови. Медики спросили Кейджа, какая у него группа; им пришлось спросить дважды, чтобы он услышал, и Кейдж рассмеялся. Он смеялся и смеялся, а потом сказал: “Первая отрицательная” — и в качестве подтверждения вытащил из-под футболки свои жетоны. 

Когда ему в руку воткнули иглу с трубкой, Кейджу почудилось в этом что-то вампирское. Качать пришлось вручную, и Кейдж смотрел, как перетекает по трубке кровь, пока Рите не стало лучше. Он оставался рядом, когда её перевезли во временный лагерь у Триумфальной арки, в лазаретную палатку с плохо закреплёнными стенами, по соседству от которой пьяные австралийцы распевали какую-то незнакомую песню. Самого Кейджа, едва не потерявшего сознание после переливания крови, положили на обшарпанную койку рядом с Ритой. Он помнил, как проснулся среди ночи. Оглядел заляпанную кровью одежду и чужеродно чистый розовый пластырь на сгибе локтя. Снаружи было тихо, австралийцы наконец заснули; Рита была здесь — всё ещё без сознания, но всё ещё живая, потому что она действительно была очень сильной, как все и считали.

В сознание она пришла только через двое суток. Из руки торчала игла от капельницы, а грудь была перетянута таким количеством бинтов, что хватило бы обмотать её с ног до головы, будто мумию. Кейдж был рядом. Его уже даже не пытались больше прогнать.

— Мне стоит извиниться, — сказал он. Ответный взгляд Риты был красноречив: “Да неужели, Шерлок”, говорил он; однако Кейдж держал её за руку, и Рита сжала его пальцы. Причём сжала с такой силой, что едва не сломала их, но это уже не имело значения.

Ещё через два дня их переселили в посольство — и эту идею предложил Кейдж, сославшись на то, что комплекс всё равно пустовал и там было однозначно удобнее, чем во временном палаточном лагере у самой дороги. Первые три недели он лично приносил ей завтрак, если только не уезжал куда-нибудь по делам; и пока они вместе ели омлет с дорогущей посуды настоящими серебряными вилками, нёс всякую чупуху, как деревенский дурачок, — например, о том, как взвод “Джей” наловил кур во время вылазки за город и притащил их в посольство, ведь это самое подходящее для них место. Иногда Рита даже что-то отвечала — и иногда это даже не было просьбой заткнуться.

Он помогал, когда ей нужно было перевернуться; поначалу Риту это бесило, но постепенно она смирилась с тем, что просто не могла двигаться самостоятельно. Хорошо хоть, на месте Кейджа не оказался Киммел, например.

Он помогал ей, когда начала вставать и буквально заново учиться ходить. Помогал ей одеваться, потому что первые несколько недель она не могла поднимать руки выше головы — несмотря на все продвинутые, суперсовременные лекарства и примочки, которых не было во времена детства Кейджа. Однажды он даже помог ей помыть голову — после того как Рита пожаловалась, что её волосы такие грязные, будто она окунула их в канистру с моторным маслом. Намокшую футболку она стянула сама, долго и мучительно выпутываясь из ней, — и поймала взгляд Кейджа. 

— Ты поможешь мне тренироваться, — сказала она, когда Кейдж вежливо отвернулся, хотя не похоже было, чтобы она её волновала собственная нагота или его нескромность. В конце концов, она сама спокойно заходила в его комнату без стука с тех пор, как смогла вставать с кровати без помощи медсестры (а Рита ненавидела звать медсестру, так что это произошло быстро). Не раз и не два она заставала его раздетым и просто садилась на кровать, дожидаясь, пока он одевался; заставала с утренней эрекцией — и всё равно садилась рядом, чтобы сообщить, что просто сойдёт с ума, если ей не дадут занять себя какой-то работой. Кейдж закрывал лицо подушкой и умолял дать ему возможность спокойно подрочить в одиночестве. Понятие деликатности Рите явно знакомо не было, но, пожалуй, Кейджу это даже нравилось. В конце концов, он же не рассказывал ей, когда именно дрочит — хотя она наверняка сочла бы это чертовски смешным.

— Мда, вот как? — отозвался он.

— Ага. — Рита бросила футболку на пол и положила ладони ему на плечи, стоя перед ним полуобнажённой. — Я ничего не помню, но уверена, что тренировала тебя. К тому же ты едва не убил меня — и это меньшее, чем ты можешь за это откупиться.

И они начали совместные тренировки. Занимались каждый день, когда Кейдж никуда не уезжал; устраивали спарринги без экзокостюмов, прячась от всех во внутреннем дворе, и весь взвод “Джей” (и ещё некоторые зрители) старательно делал вид, что не наблюдают за тем, как Рита снова и снова укладывает Кейджа на обе лопатки. Они поддразнивали его за это, и Кейдж позволял им — хотя никому не удавалось показать результат лучше. У Риты было больше времени на то, чтобы отточить свои навыки, чем у любого из них, за исключением, разве что, Кейджа, но тот не обладал при этом её природным талантом. То, что он играл в школе в футбол, никак не подготовило его к войне.

После поездки в Верден Кейджа вызвал по видеосвязи генерал Бригхем и передал новые указания: теперь, когда мимики сдохли, беженцы начинали возвращаться в покинутые дома, и ОВС должны были олицетворять во Франции порядок и законность, а взвод “Джей” — надежду и радость, и все они вместе с Ангелом Вердена должны были создать благостную картину успешного возвращения к мир жизни. Вся планета знала теперь взвод “Джей” по именам и в лицо, а Ангел Вердена вернулась в город, подаривший ей имя. Что же касалось Кейджа — тот чувствовал себя попеременно то хреновым мотивационным оратором, то хреновым морпехом, но свою работу он знал на зубок.

Весь разговор Рита маячила в дверях его комнаты. Единственным секретом, который он хранил от неё, был тот, который она больше всего хотела узнать.

— Я говорила когда-нибудь, сколько раз побывала здесь в конечном счёте? — спросила Рита. Она стояла на набережной Мёзы, прислонившись спиной к ограде.

— Я не спрашивал, и ты не говорила, — отозвался Кейдж. — Да и какое это имеет значение?

Он произнёс эти слова — и покачал головой, осознав всю их нелепость. Разумеется, число имело значение. И взгляд Риты говорил о том, что она знает: Кейдж всё понимает.

— Какой ты была раньше, до всего этого? — спросил он.

Она посмотрела на Кейджа, и на миг ему показалось, что она вот-вот ответит — но лишь на миг.

— А каким был ты? — спросила она вместо этого.

— Другим, — ответил Кейдж без запинки.

Рита улыбнулась так скупо, будто у неё свело челюсть.

— Я тоже.

* * *

Новую базу ОВС открыли через три недели после их поездки в Верден. Она была пустой и необжитой, но теперь, когда во французской столице возобновилась жизнь, они больше не могли использовать вместо базы Елисейские поля. Это просто противоречило здравому смыслу, пусть даже из длинного проспекта вышла отличная взлётно-посадочная полоса.

С тех пор прошло ещё три месяца. На базе появились стрельбище, полноценный медблок и дерьмовый офицерский клуб, от которого Кейдж шарахался так, будто боялся встретить там Бригхема. Тот и в самом деле посетил однажды клуб — когда наведался к ним пару недель назад. Все офицеры, расквартированные в Париже и его окрестностях, явились пред его очи, напялив парадную форму, только для того, чтобы большое начальство смогло окинуть их брезгливым взглядом и толкнуть речь о том, как восхищается работой, которую они все здесь делают, как мечтал бы оказаться на их месте, бла-бла-бла. По его лицу при этом было видно, что на самом деле он мечтал бы оказаться где угодно, но не здесь. Бригхем не был прирождённым лидером и не был создан для мирной жизни — и это знали и сам Бригхем, и все вокруг.

В первое время на базе были только склад, душевая и ряды огромных жилых бараков, точь-в-точь как было в Хитроу. В этом сходстве была своя логика, поскольку они перебрались в очередной аэропорт, на этот раз — Шарль-де-Голль. Некоторые офицеры расселились здесь же, но большинству было предложено жильё в Париже. Среди них был Кейдж — ему и операторской группе предоставили комнаты при американском посольстве, в которое уже вернулся ограниченный штат. Но Кейдж от комнаты отказался; Киммел и Грифф заявили, что он придурок, а Рита отсалютовала ему уже привычным насмешливым жестом, словно говорившим: "Поздравляю, ты козёл". Для этого ей не нужно было прибегать к словам.

Тем не менее почти вся команда завалилась отмечать его новоселье — их самих разместили за пару дней до этого. Гости заняли все имевшиеся стулья, кровать и даже пол; кое-кто уселся на сундук с личными вещами Кейджа, приехавшими к нему из Штатов вместе с нашивками в виде дубовых листьев. Кому-то там, наверху, показалось, что “подполковник Кейдж” будет звучать лучше, особенно на камеру. Кейдж не ждал повышения и оказался к нему не готов; его бы воля, и он вовсе отказался от офицерских званий, и не только потому, что Рита держалась теперь чуть иначе, чем когда он был рядовым. Эта разница была едва ощутима — но она была, и Кейдж чувствовал её, и она ему не нравилась.

Рита тоже пришла на его новоселье и осталась последней, когда все остальные уже ушли. Она лежала на его койке поверх одеяла, закинув руки за голову и скрестив ноги в так и не снятых ботинках. Кейдж приподнял брови, затем отсалютовал ей стаканом с остатками скотча, прежде чем допить его. Взвод “Джей” быстро расправился с бутылкой за пятьсот долларов, а у Кейджа не повернулся язык их остановить. Когда-то давно он был тем ещё скупердяем, но, в конце концов, какая разница, сколько стоит скотч. Кейджу нравились эти ребята, и неважно, что технически они были его подчинёнными. Как и Рита.

— Не пора ли тебе наконец всё рассказать? — спросила она.

— Рассказать что?

Рита села на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки и уперев локти в колени.

— Как ты спас мир. А ты думал, я о чём?

— Ты явно меня с кем-то спутала. — Кейдж покачал головой и поставил опустевший стакан на стол, где уже стояла целая армия таких же. Кейдж подозревал, что его подопечные стащили их из общей столовой. — Приёмные часы окончены, сержант. Выметайтесь.

Она поднялась на ноги, козырнула ему и ушла.

Наверное, ему действительно стоило всё ей рассказать.

Рита предприняла ещё одну попытку через три дня, после очередного спарринга. Теперь они тренировались уже на полноценном полигоне и в экзокостюмах. Рита была уже в полном порядке, последствия ранения были забыты начисто, как если бы ничего и не было, но они по-прежнему занимались вместе, и Рита всё так же фыркала, чтобы он прекратил её беречь. За это время он трижды красовался с фингалом под глазом. Когда же он разбил Рите губу, она лишь рассмеялась и сплюнула кровью.

Ещё одну попытку она предприняла неделей позже, когда они всей выпивали компанией и играли в карты, что по-прежнему страшно не одобрялось сержантом Фаррелом. Фаррел отлично справлялся со своей работой, но Кейдж так и не смог проникнуться к нему симпатией, и дело было не в том, что они не сошлись характерами при первой встрече (а также второй, третьей и всей тысяче прочих). По большому счёту, именно это делало их столь эффективными в связке, как старшего офицера и его заместителя, и неважно, что они едва выносили друг друга.

Через ещё четыре дня Рита попыталась снова. К тому времени она начала тренировать весь остальной взвод — после того, как несколько ребят спросили, может ли она научить их драться так же. Рита пожала плечами и ответила: “Возможно”. Они все прошли подготовку и владели основами, но знали, что этого недостаточно, что они могут стать лучше, пусть даже им не дотянуться до уровня Риты или хотя бы Кейджа. Рита за десять секунд укладывала на лопатки любого из них, включая сержанта Фаррела. Тот, стоило отдать должное, воспринял свою неудачу легко и с долей юмора, а отношения Риты со взводом стали намного теплее.

В пятый раз она попыталась вывести его на чистую воду после утомительной трёхдневной поездки в Монако и на южное побережье Франции. В Монако уже во всю работали казино, и Фаррел кипел от негодования. И по возвращении Кейдж обнаружил Риту в его комнате, на его кровати — с таким видом, словно она была здесь хозяйкой. Он выставил её за дверь — хотя, строго говоря, он не смог бы заставить её сделать что-либо против её воли и прекрасно знал это.

Тогда он начал её избегать.

Избегать её удавалось целых четыре дня, но на пятый Рита выследила его. Кейдж, впрочем, не особенно-то и прятался, так что, видимо, она не искала его по-настоящему. Кейдж позавтракал в компании других офицеров, проживавших на базе, а не со своим взводом — о чём пожалел почти сразу, поскольку единственное свободное место оказалось по соседству с самодовольным лётчиком ВМФ, с которым Кейдж не очень ладил. После завтрака он разобрался с накопившимися документами, которые слишком долго откладывал на потом; затем наматывал трусцой круги по территории базы, пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот рухнет замертво от инфаркта. Его отец умер как раз от сердечного приступа, так что, возможно, это даже не было преувеличением. С другой стороны, отец был менеджером по продаже подержанных автомобилей и вся его физическая нагрузка ограничивалась проходом от дивана до холодильника за ещё одной бутылкой пива, но он старался избегать даже этого. Всё своё детство Кейдж считал, что подносить отцу пиво во время футбольного матча, чтобы ему не пришлось отвлекаться от игры, весело и круто. Перейдя в старшую школу, Кейдж осознал, что отец был просто глубоко несчастным человеком — вероятно, с тех самых пор, как умерла его жена; и Кейдж пообещал себе никогда не стать таким же. Теперь ему было пятьдесят, ни детей, ни жены, в анамнезе только прогоревший бизнес, банкротство и тысяча дней, которые не помнит никто, кроме него. Пожалуй, это не очень походило на успех. Успокаивал только взгляд, которым иногда смотрела на него Рита Вратаски.

— Ты меня избегаешь, — заявила она, входя в душевую. Мужскую душевую, разумеется, но четверо парней, стоявших в чём мать родила, совершенно Риту не смущали. Двое из них, здраво оценив ситуацию, поспешно ретировались, прикрывая бёдра полотенцами и громко шлёпая вьетнамками, хотя осень на севере Франции была холодной и вовсе не располагала к выходу на улицу в столь лёгкой одежде.

— Ну да, — ответил Кейдж, будто это было чем-то очевидным. Или же и правда было — судя по лицу Риты, на которую он бросил короткий взгляд через плечо. 

Последний остававшийся в душевой парень развернулся к Рите с соблазнительной (как ему самому, наверное, казалось) улыбкой, но Рита лишь брезгливо отмахнулась, и он тоже сбежал.

— Для этого есть какая-то причина или ты просто решил побыть мудаком?

Кейдж пожал плечами, выключил воду и обернулся, уперев руки в бёдра.

Рита приподняла брови:

— Прости, я должна сейчас смутиться? Ради бога, я не какая-нибудь чопорная викторианская скандалистка.

Кейдж фыркнул. Он как был, босой и голый, прошёл через всё помещение к Рите и встал вплотную, так близко, что вода с его мокрой кожи стекала ей на одежду. Рита сглотнула — не от смущения, вовсе нет; но на её щеках появился лёгкий румянец, которого не было прежде. Кейдж потянулся ей за спину, взял полотенце и отступил назад. Отвернувшись, он принялся вытирать волосы.

— Чего ты хочешь, Рита?

— Я хочу знать, как всё было. — Она скрестила руки на груди. Кейдж затянул полотенце вокруг бёдер и, снова развернувшись к Рите лицом, опёрся спиной на шкафчики. Чуть поморщился от соприкосновения кожи с холодным металлом. — Сколько раз ты умирал?

— Хм, это как посмотреть. Ты имеешь в виду, сколько раз ты меня убивала, сколько раз я убивал себя сам или сколько раз это делали мимики?

Рита вздохнула. Кейдж покачал головой. До этого момента он старался просто не задумываться.

— А ты? — спросил он.

— Перестала считать.

— И почему ты думаешь, что я не перестал?

— Хорошо, больше сотни раз?

— А ты?

— Да, а ты?

— Да, Рита. Больше сотни раз.

— Больше тысячи?

— Вероятно. Ты?

— Да. Больше двух?

— Не знаю. Может быть. — Он нахмурился и с силой ударил кулаком по одному из шкафчиков. Этот разговор он представлял себе совсем иначе. — А ты?

Рита пожала плечами и помрачнела.

— Может быть, — сказала она, и Кейдж осознал свою ошибку.

Рита тяжело опустилась на скамью, привалившись к стене и уперевшись в неё затылком. Она смотрела на Кейджа, и он знал, о чём она думала. Он слишком хорошо её знал — и не только потому, что изучил её в тот самый день, который стал худшим в его жизни, но не в её (её худший день случился задолго до того). С того дня — с пляжа, и фермы, и грёбаного вертолёта — прошло почти полгода; Рита не то чтобы изменилась, но в определённых ситуациях на поверхность проступало что-то непривычное. Та часть её сути, в которой Рита не была солдатом. Как сейчас.

— Хендрикс, — произнёс Кейдж, и Рита нахмурила лоб, но она не стиснула зубы и не сжала пальцы в кулак. Сейчас она казалась скорее уставшей, нежели разозлённой — хотя и разозлённой тоже. Злости ей всегда хватало.

— Хендрикс, — повторила за ним Рита. Втянула воздух, устало выдохнула. Она понимала, что он всё знает, и не говорила больше ничего.

Кейдж нашёл всех солдат из взвода Риты — вернее, их могилы, — и Хендрикса среди них не оказалось. Странно: Риту забросили в Верден именно с этим взводом, а не каким-то другим. Тогда Кейдж взял шире. Он пробрался в секретные лондонские архивы и потратил шесть перезапусков на то, чтобы прошерстить все списки погибших, оперативные сводки и отчёты из Вердена. В документах упоминались только два Хендрикса — на десятки тысяч солдат, принимавших участие в сражении. Один из них, девятнадцатилетний рядовой Райан Хендрикс, провёл весь день на руинах форта Дуомон и отправился домой с ранениями, завершившими для него войну. Вторым был капитан Артур Хендрикс, выходец из маленького городка на границе с Северной Ирландией, до ОВС состоявший в британском спецназе. Награждён за службу в Ираке и Афганистане до нападения мимиков, после — сражался в Берлине и на восточном украинском фронте. В тот день он командовал дивизией, оборонявшей город, и погиб в бою. В отчётах было сказано, что Риту нашли рядом с ним, без сознания и всю в крови — его и собственной.

Кейдж полагал, что Рита знала Хендрикса ещё до битвы при Вердене, но он ошибся. Она встретила его тем утром на поле боя и любила все годы, которые длился для неё тот день, а к концу её последнего перезапуска капитан Артур Хендрикс оказался мёртв, а она из-за переливания крови потеряла способность, которая могла бы его вернуть.

Он подошёл к ней, опустился рядом на колени, поморщился, когда голый бетон царапнул по коже. Положил ладони на бёдра Риты. Несколько мгновений она сидела неподвижно, как если бы готова была ему это позволить; однако затем она резко поднялась на ноги, отталкивая Кейджа. Тот упал на спину, растянувшись на полу. Он рассмеялся, хотя наверняка оцарапал спину и локти, — и, поднимаясь на ноги, всё ещё слышал эхо собственного смеха. Он снова подошёл к Рите, следившей за ним настороженным взглядом. Она ещё раз толкнула его — ладонью в грудь, но Кейдж видел выражение её лица, растерянное и опустошённое, и знал, что это не было всерьёз. Если бы Рита всерьёз хотела ударить его, то он уже валялся бы без сознания. Некоторое время они толкали и пихали друг друга, но в итоге всё закончилось тем, что они замерли у стены: Кейдж — упираясь в неё лопатками и запустив пальцы в волосы Риты, Рита — прижавшись лбом к его голому плечу.

— Я была твоим Хендриксом? — спросила Рита, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. 

Быть может, она издевалась над ним; но Кейдж кивнул:

— Да, была. — Она действительно была его Хендриксом — и оставалась. И может, в её вопросе была издёвка, а может, и нет — Кейджу было наплевать. Он любил эту женщину дольше, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

Наверное, он должен был поцеловать её — прямо сейчас, пока не растерял всю свою решимость, потому что, пусть он и изменился во многом до неузнаваемости, в глубине души Кейдж оставался всё тем же трусом. Он должен был поцеловать её, потому что Рита была единственным, кто когда-либо сможет его понять. Он должен был поцеловать её — но вместо этого она поцеловала его сама.

Этот поцелуй не был похож на тот, первый, как минимум потому, что сейчас никто из них не собирался отдать свою жизнь во имя спасения мира. Рита целовала его жадно и яростно, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и упираясь ладонями в стену за ним; она целовала его с таким напором, что у него аж хрустнули шейные позвонки. В этом не было ничего плохого — Кейдж просто этого не ожидал. Её губы спустились ниже, по его шее, к ключице; ладони беспорядочно скользили по его телу, хватались за плечи. Она вернулась к его губам, целуя ещё горячее и настойчивее, и Кейдж ощутил вкус её любимого крепкого кофе. Он стиснул ткань её чёрной футболки с логотипом ОВС — ей, в отличие от всех, дозволялось носить ту одежду, которую она хотела, потому что Рита действительно отличалась от всех, пусть никто и не знал, чем именно. Она совсем не походила на тех женщин, которые нравились всегда Кейджу — в узких юбках и туфлях на шпильке, с сумочками за тысячу долларов, идеально уложенными волосами и накрашенными губами. Рита не пыталась притворяться кем-то, кем она не была, и Кейдж знал это. Кейдж знал её и хотел именно её. И ему нравилось то, что она делала с ним, и то, как её руки подбирались к полотенцу на его бёдрах; чего бы она ни хотела от него, он хотел того же.

Вместо этого он оттолкнул её — отстранил от себя, мягко взяв за плечи; отбросил волосы с её лба.

— То, что я тоже офицер, не делает меня им, — сказал Кейдж, и Рита отшатнулась от него с резким смешком.

Она отвернулась, запустив пальцы в волосы и крепко сжав их. Отступила на шаг, затем сделала ещё один. Покачала головой.

— Ты даже близко не похож на него, — проронила Рита наконец и окинула Кейджа взглядом, прежде чем уйти, оставив его одного, жалкого и с полувставшим членом, натянувшим ткань полотенца.

— Выезд через тридцать минут, сержант! — крикнул он ей вслед. Как будто этой сцене недоставало ещё одного штриха. Рита не оборачиваясь вскинула руку с выставленным средним пальцем.

Вернувшись к своему шкафчику, Кейдж подумал, что, быть может, это только к лучшему. В конце концов, им ещё работать вместе.

* * *

Следующие две недели их перебрасывали из одной точки Европы в другую: Дюссельдорф, Дрезден, два дня в Праге, один вечер в Мюнхене, за который Киммел успел решить, что ему чертовски идут ледерхозе. Венеция была теперь затоплена, поэтому они переночевали неподалёку от лагуны, где прежде был город. Флоренция частично лежала в руинах, а вот Рим оказался почти не тронут, и Фрэнк заявил, что это идеальное место для фотосессии. Взвод “Джей” на фоне Колизея, взвод “Джей”, вымокший до нитки в фонтане Треви, на редкость почтительный и серьёзный взвод “Джей” у входа в Ватикан. Папа Римский вернулся в свою резиденцию после нескольких напряжённых месяцев, проведённых им в Южной Америке. Когда-то давно Кейдж мог назвать себя католиком, однако теперь всё это потеряло для него смысл. Для кого-нибудь другого то, что произошло с ним, могло бы стать откровением, актом божественного вмешательства и так далее. Но не для Кейджа. Он лишь утвердился в своём неверии.

Они заскочили в Тунис и Алжир, на обратном пути проехали через Валенсию и Барселону и наконец снова оказались в Париже, на базе “Шарль-де-Голль”, которая удивительным образом ощущалась теперь как дом. Кейдж давно уже нигде не чувствовал себя дома. В Париже уже вовсю кипела жизнь, вновь заработали кафе, бары и кабаре, открылась для посещения Эйфелева башня. В город вернулись покидавшие его местные жители, повсюду сновали военные и вольнонаёмные служащие, и улицы были заполнены людьми и днём, и ночью. Взвод “Джей” прибыл на базу поздним вечером, но это никого не остановило: ребята решили поехать кутить в город и позвали с собой Кейджа — а также Фрэнка и обоих его операторов, Джека и Жака (и Кейдж по-прежнему понятия не имел, кто из них кто).

— Давай, чувак, будет весело! — сказал Киммел, а Нэнс хлопнула его по спине. Все они были воодушевлены возвращением в Париж, словно и для них он успел стать домом. Кейдж не стал рассказывать им, что однажды, в ту неслучившуюся ночь, они все здесь погибли. И даже не потому, что они всё равно бы ему не поверили (он хорошо помнил, как они смотрели на него, когда он пытался убедить их в том, что уже проживал этот день).

Кейдж согласился поехать с ними — вопреки голосу здравого смысла и несмотря на то, что искренне мечтал смыть с себя две недели тряски в транспортниках и фальшивых улыбок и завалиться спать. Он чувствовал себя скорее членом их команды, нежели их командиром, и даже не пытался вести себя иначе.

Когда он прибыл в бар, где они все договорились встретиться, Рита уже сидела с чашкой кофе на улице у входа. Уже наступил декабрь, и для этого, на взгляд Кейджа, было слишком холодно. Шея Риты была скрыта огромным шарфом, обмотанным вокруг неё раз шесть; кожаная куртка, надетая поверх толстого шерстяного свитера, едва сходилась. Она сидела съёжившись и грела ладони о чашку. За эти две недели они едва ли обменялись парой слов, и Кейдж предпочитал считать, что она виновата в этом не меньше, чем он сам; однако сейчас Рита кивнула ему на соседнее кресло, и он опустился в него.

— Мне предложили работу, — сказала она.

— Да? И какую же?

Рита протянула ему свою чашку, и Кейдж, взяв её, сделал глоток. Кофе был для него слишком крепким — и это было крайне иронично, — но зато горячим.

— Инструктором. Бригхем хочет, чтобы я готовила новобранцев.

— Они будут тебя ненавидеть.

— Думаю, в этом весь смысл.

Он сделал ещё один глоток и вернул чашку Рите.

— Ты собираешься согласиться?

— Думаю, да.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея.

Рита посмотрела на него с таким видом, будто почти готова была выплеснуть на него остатки кофе, но, к счастью, передумала.

— А что собираешься делать ты? — спросила она вместо этого, и даже такой простой вопрос в её исполнении прозвучал с поддёвкой.

— Что мне скажут. Оказывается, я всё-таки кадровый офицер и морпех. Представь себе, меня хотят запихнуть куда-то в Пентагон.

Она поморщилась, но не сказала, что это плохая идея. Разумеется, она не назвала это и хорошей идеей, но он не успел спросить, что она думала на самом деле, потому что они увидели приближающегося к бару сержанта Фаррела — командира, которого взвод “Джей” не просил, но, пожалуй, заслуживал. Весь взвод следовал за ним. Их появление оборвало неоконченный разговор, и Кейдж не знал, рад этому или нет.

Официальный приказ поступил через три недели: Кейдж назначался публичным представителем корпуса морской пехоты в Пентагоне, где ему предстоит каждый день ходить в мундире и где он никогда не окажется в одном помещении с экзокостюмом, не то что наденет его. Взвод “Джей” командировали куда-то в Афганистан, а Рита улетала через неделю в Англию. История подходила к концу. Кейдж даже не предполагал, что будет о стольком жалеть.

На следующий вечер, вернувшись к себе после утомительной видеоконференции с важным капитаном ВМФ, к службе под началом которого ему предстояло приступить через несколько дней, Кейдж обнаружил Риту. Она сидела на его аккуратно застеленной кровати, скрестив ноги в ботинках. Стулья её по какой-то причине никогда не устраивали.

— Значит, ты уезжаешь.

— Ага. Вылетаю в ночь на воскресенье.

Он снял кепку и бросил её на стол. Когда-то — целую вечность назад — офицерский мундир казался ему просто разновидностью делового костюма, а костюмы он носил практически каждый день с двадцати трёх лет. Теперь же он продал бы всё за обычную повседневную форму. Рядовой Кейдж был ему куда понятнее, чем подполковник Кейдж, — в те дни, когда само понятие времени не имело смысла и когда у него не оставалось всего четыре или пять дней до того, как он расстанется с Ритой Вратаски навсегда.

Он снял куртку и набросил её на спинку стула; куртка почти сразу сползла и упала на пол, но Кейдж не стал её поднимать. Скинул, не развязывая, ботинки, одновременно распуская и стягивая с шеи галстук. Уже взявшись за пуговицы форменной рубашки, он обернулся к Рите:

— Тебе ещё что-то от меня нужно или ты собираешься сидеть и смотреть, как я раздеваюсь?

Он вытащил края рубашки из-под ремня, снял её с себя и тоже бросил на стул.

— Не то чтобы я там чего-то не видела, — парировала Рита, и на короткое мгновение он словно перенёсся в тот день, в чёртову душевую, снова ощутил её губы на своих, её руки, шарящие по его телу. Кто знает, что бы она сделала, если бы он позволил. И он думал об этом, думал постоянно с тех самых порой, и дрочил себе с этой мыслью, грезя наяву. Ни до, ни после посольства они с Ритой не были по-настоящему близки.

Если бы он был полным засранцем, то бы разделся догола, не обращая на Риту внимания, и просто лёг спать, потому что мечтал сейчас лишь об одном. Раздеваться дальше он не стал, но на кровать лёг — прижавшись плечом к Рите. Места на двоих не хватало, и ему пришлось свесить одну руку, а Рите — повернуться на бок, чтобы не свалиться случайно, сделав вдох поглубже.

Он чувствовал себя чертовски уставшим. Настолько, что не смог найти в себе сил и возразить, когда Рита обняла его за талию. И лишь вздохнул, когда она прижалась губами к его голому плечу, у самой ключицы. По краешку сознания пронеслась мысль: он ещё может её остановить. Но Кейдж не стал этого делать. Рита просунула ладонь под его футболку, побарабанила пальцами по животу, скользнула ниже, под ремень брюк, царапнула ногтями по коже. Его буквально прошило током, и что-то опасное зародилось глубоко внутри. Все мышцы невольно напряглись, пульс участился. Пальцы Риты оказались грубее его собственных, хотя он был старше её на двадцать лет — и порой ощущал вес каждой прожитой минуты, казался себе просто стариком, мечтающим о всяких пошлостях; но не сейчас. Сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы она не останавливалась.

— Господи, Кейдж, ты так и будешь лежать бревном? Или тебе нужно письменное приглашение?

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но её лицо было слишком близко.

— Да, — сказал Кейдж, — думаю, нужно.

Рита закатила глаза, затем кое-как перебралась через него и залезла верхом. Стянула резинку с волос, рассыпав их по плечам, стащила через голову футболку и отшвырнула в сторону, даже не посмотрев, куда та приземлится. Кейджу на это точно было наплевать. 

Она расстегнула свой ремень, затем расстегнула его ремень, затем, видимо, вспомнила, что так и не сняла ботинки, и заёрзала, пытаясь дотянуться до них, не вставая, но встать всё-таки пришлось. Кейдж смотрел, как она спихивает с себя ботинки, подцепив один другим, и стаскивает носки, поочерёдно поджимая ноги. Наконец Рита замерла, уперев руки в бока, и уставилась на Кейджа, приподняв брови.

— Раздевайся, — потребовала она со смесью раздражения и веселья в голосе, вызванными нелепостью всей ситуации. Кейджу ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно подняться на ноги и выполнить её распоряжение, пока сама Рита избавлялась от белья. Она встала перед ним полностью обнажённая и безупречно прекрасная, с бледной кожей и крепкими мышцами, и он хотел её сейчас так сильно, как никогда прежде. Его член уже наполовину встал, а на щеках Риты пылал румянец. Они сделали шаг — оба, синхронно; и так же синхронно замерли, заметив движение другого. Это было так по-дурацки, что оба покачали головами — и наконец преодолели оставшееся расстояние. Рита поцеловала его — а может, быть, это он поцеловал её; а может быть, они поцеловали друг друга одновременно. Его пальцы нашли шрам под её левой грудью, провели вдоль него. Такой же шрам был и у неё на спине. Кейдж видел их оба прежде, но никогда не прикасался и не думал, чтобы она позволила.

Рита подтолкнула его к кровати и опустилась на неё первой, вытянувшись на спине поверх покрывала. Кейдж лёг рядом, затем перебрался так, чтобы оказаться между её ног, опираясь на постель обеими руками и глядя на Риту сверху вниз. Её волосы разметались по покрывалу, на губах едва виднелась довольная ухмылка, а щёки заливала краска. Она потёрлась об него ногой и провела ладонью по его спине вдоль позвоночника, и если это не было приглашением, которого он ждал, то Кейдж не знал, как ещё одно могло выглядеть. Разве что действительно в письменной форме.

Кейдж замешкался и неловко, чувствуя себя грёбаным девственником, приставил головку члена к мягким складкам, раздвинул их, потёрся о клитор; Рита подалась ему навстречу, и он восхитился тому, какой мокрой и горячей она была. Он двинул бёдрами, медленно погружаясь в неё, и Рита сдавленно выдохнула что-то матерное ему в плечо. Кейдж усмехнулся — и получил за это шлепок по заднице.

Всё остальное не заняло много времени. Рита, ухватившись обеими руками за изголовье кровати, обвила Кейджа ногами за талию. Тот опёрся на одну руку, просунув другую между их тел, нашёл клитор и принялся массировать его мягкими круговыми движениями. Рита приподняла бёдра ещё выше, вжимаясь в него, принимая его ещё глубже, и у Кейджа перехватило дыхание, а Рита снова сдавленно выругалась, цветисто и многоэтажно.

Кейдж едва ли мог назвать последний раз, когда у него была женщина, был секс. Семь, восемь месяцев назад? Кажется, гримёр на очередной телестудии, он даже не запомнил её имя. Девушку, с которой он познакомился в Лондоне в один из перезапусков, Кейдж не считал. Брала ли Рита выходные в своих временных петлях? Скорее всего, и однажды Кейдж её спросит. Он задумался над тем, как давно у неё никого не было, — и всё ещё думал об этом, когда Рита выгнулась до хруста в спине и сжалась на его члене; он толкнулся ещё дважды, трижды — и этого хватило им обоим. Они затихли, разгорячённые, мокрые от пота и слегка смущенные. 

— А ты ничего. — Рита снова шлёпнула его по заднице. Она тяжело дышала, голос звучал неровно. Кейдж всё ещё думал о том, когда она последний раз занималась сексом — было ли это с Хендриксом? Было ли у них вообще что-то, или же война вставала между ними каждый раз?

— Ты тоже, сержант, — ответил Кейдж, хотя собирался сказать совсем другое. Рита похлопала его по щеке и надавила на его плечи, вынуждая отстраниться и выйти из неё.

Он смотрел на неё, пока она одевалась, и Рита всё поглядывала на него, будто ожидая, что он скажет что-то, или что-то сделает, или и то и другое. Но Кейдж оставался непривычно молчалив. Наконец Рита пожала плечами, надела куртку и двинулась к выходу. Уже на пороге она обернулась, вздохнула и закрыла за собой дверь.

До Кейджа дошло только четыре дня спустя. Он сидел на борту военного самолёта, его сундук был закреплён на полу ремнями вместе с армейским джипом и накрытым американским флагом гробом, и всё это казалось уже таким обыденным и привычным. И уже на середине Атлантического океана он вдруг осознал.

Всё то время, что они с Ритой были рядом, но не вместе, он изо всех сил старался ни в чём не облажаться — и именно это было самой большой его ошибкой. Рита сделала первый шаг, но ему не хватило ума ответить и подхватить.

Он должен был попросить её остаться. Он должен был рассказать ей всю историю. Но он упустил свой шанс.

* * *

Он вышел в отставку в шестьдесят три года, с полной головой седых волос и в чине полковника. За эти годы он проделал отличную работу и последнее повышение получил, по своему собственному мнению, совершенно заслуженно, а не из соображений пиара. Он никогда по-настоящему не считал себя морпехом — в отличие от тех парней и девчонок, которые погибли на французском побережье в бою, которого не было, и тех, которые служили сейчас в Афганистане и на Ближнем Востоке. Но он проработал в Пентагоне до самой отставки, и никто больше не принимал его за обманщика. Он перенял пост своего бывшего командира, затем перешёл на другой пост, с другой сферой ответственности — туда, где пригодились некоторые знания, полученные им в день, которого не случилось и о котором он никому не рассказывал. Всё, чего ему действительно удалось добиться, было сделано ради ветеранов войны с мимиками. Порой Кейджу казалось, что про них забыли все, кроме него.

До начала войны он, помимо английского, владел ещё сносным испанским и знал несколько фраз на немецком, русском и португальском, чтобы заказать себе пиво и подкатить к официантке. Теперь он свободно говорил на арабском, знал фарси, урду и базовый иврит, которыми регулярно приходилось пользоваться по работе, а вдобавок начал учить французский. Каждое утро он садился на мотоцикл, покупал в пекарне свежий хлеб, затем доезжал до кафе, где заказывал крепкий чёрный кофе, какой пила всегда Рита. Заодно он практиковался здесь же во французском с хозяйкой — очаровательной женщиной лет пятидесяти, которая с удовольствием смеялась над его ошибками, но терпеливо поправляла и объясняла каждую из них. Наверное, ему стоило жениться на ней — или хотя бы пригласить на свидание; однако Кейдж всё никак этого не делал.

Допив кофе, он снова садился на мотоцикл и ехал обратно домой, где его ждали чахлое растение в горшке и нелюдимый чёрный кот, обосновавшийся у него через неделю после переезда сюда. Дома Кейдж либо занимался ремонтом ржавого ведра, бывшего в прошлой жизни винтажным автомобилем, либо гулял по окрестностям, либо пытался что-нибудь приготовить, но в таком случае его обедом становился обычно хлеб с сыром. Кейдж, кажется, при особом старании мог бы сжечь даже воду.

На самом деле от деревни было совсем недалеко до его фермы, можно было дойти пешком, и иногда Кейдж так и делал, а иногда и вовсе устраивал себе пробежку. Даже в шестьдесят с лишним он старался держать себя в форме. Но чаще он ездил в деревню на мотоцикле, просто ради удовольствия: ощущения от мотоцикла чем-то оно походили на ощущения от экзокостюма, которым Кейдж не пользовался уже десять лет.

Телефон зазвонил, когда он открывал входную дверь. Новость о том, что мимики вернулись, застала его в том самом месте, где, вопреки всем его усилиям, снова и снова умирала Рита. Мимики высадились сорок минут назад, на этот раз выбрав Америку, а не Европу. Генерал сказал, что Кейдж нужен своей стране, — и тому потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы собрать вещи. Он не считал, что у него есть выбор: пусть в глубине души он по-прежнему оставался трусом, он был также тем человеком, которым его сделала Рита Вратаски.

Он покинул свой дом, пробыв в отставке всего семь месяцев.

Уже в самолёте, направляющемся в Вашингтон, Кейдж узнал, что удар нанесли не мимики. Но суть не менялась: он знал, что должен исполнить свой долг. Его встретили и привезли в Пентагон, где показали на больших мониторах видео из Калифорнии, Орегона и Вашингтона, а также из Канады и Мексики. Кейдж смотрел и понимал, что для победы достаточно роты солдат в боевых экзокостюмах с запасом сменных аккумуляторов, и ничего больше — если только не будет второй волны. Вот только никого уже не учили пользоваться экзокостюмами, а сами их, за исключением нескольких единиц, давно разобрали на запчасти. Кейджу вручили всё, что осталось, дали ему морпехов и полк рейнджеров в придачу, заменили его серебряного орла на звезду и поставили его командовать. Скорее всего, им просто нужен был кто-то, на кого переложили бы всю вину в случае провала, но Кейдж согласился не раздумывая. Он знал, что подходит на эту роль лучше всех.

За первой волной последовала вторая. За ней — третья. Его люди погибали; госпиталь на базе передового развёртывания был забит ранеными солдатами, а морг — переполнен. Прошло два месяца, растянувшихся сначала до шести, потом до двенадцати, и вот уже война шла третий год, и Кейдж ненавидел себя. Он снова превратился в труса, командовавшего из тыла и отправлявшего всё новых и новых людей на смерть; однако все вокруг твердили, что он отлично справляется, враг не продвинулся больше ни на шаг, люди побеждают.

Они не побеждали. Падали самолёты, тонули корабли, Кейдж пил. А потом однажды дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и внутрь вошла Рита Вратаски.

— Мы можем выиграть войну, — сказала она и козырнула ему с до боли привычной иронией. — Генерал.

Она произнесла это таким тоном, что Кейдж не смог ей не поверить.

Всего неделей позже они узнали, как сильно она ошибалась.

Ещё через три недели Кейдж в нарушение всех протоколов вошёл на погрузочную платформу сам и встал перед своими солдатами. Он знал, что они все наблюдали за ним, пока он залезал в экзокостюм, застёгивал все крепления и запускал систему. Эти люди собрались здесь со всего света — и почему-то верили в него. Сам он уже не находил в себе этой веры.

Все замерли, пока он толкал речь — весьма воодушевляющую, на взгляд Кейджа, и даже Рита, когда он договорил, одобрительно кивнула ему. Впрочем, это не имело особого значения. Сегодняшнее сражение было решающим. Победа или поражение, всё или ничего. Кейдж не хотел умирать, но он сам умирал уже столько раз. Гораздо тяжелее было вести на смерть кого-то другого. 

Десантные транспортировщики поднялись в воздух, приближая момент истины: спасли ли они тогда с Ритой и взводом “Джей” мир или лишь отсрочили его гибель на десять лет.

Они высадились на Голливудских холмах — и сразу же попали в кровавую мясорубку. Всё было как в типичных военных фильмах, которые видел Кейдж: адреналин, крики, вопли, беспорядочные выстрелы, от которых звенело в ушах, кровь, кишки, огонь и смерть. Он не забыл, как управлять экзокостюмом, — не забыл бы никогда в жизни; это знание хранилось в его мышцах, на уровне вбитых рефлексов, и не имело значения, что он был теперь на десять (почти на пятнадцать, если быть честным) лет старше. А рядом, в паре метров от него, сражалась Рита, такая же яростная, как и прежде, с оружием в руках и в раскрашенном чёрно-красным экзокостюме. Она посмотрела на Кейджа, и он понял: она знала, что им не победить. Она знала, что они умрут, и он знал это тоже. Им оставалось только продать свои жизни подороже — и погибнуть плечом к плечу.

Их пример вдохновлял остальных — то, как они двигались, как сражались, как убивали. Но этого было недостаточно. Их ряды были повержены за сорок минут, а значит, к закату будет потеряна Невада, а через два дня твари доберутся до Техаса и продолжат своё шествие дальше на восток, пока не уничтожат всё. Единственный выход — эвакуировать с континента всех, кто ещё будет жив, и закидать его атомными бомбами в надежде на то, что это поможет и что радиоактивное облако не уничтожит всё остальное.

А потом в Риту попадали, и всё перестало иметь значение, кроме кровоточащей раны чуть ниже левой груди — Кейдж готов был поставить на то, что это то же самое место, где у неё уже был шрам. Он сам подволакивал одну ногу, на каждом шагу ощущая что-то горячее и острое, вонзившееся в мышцу, но всё равно вытащил Риту с поля боя.

— Мы могли бы победить, — сказала она, когда Кейдж затащил её в первый же попавшийся дом. Она лежала в него на руках, и всё вокруг было залито её кровью.

Он хотел верить в её слова. Очень хотел.

— Возможно, — сказал он. — Но мы не можем вечно спасать мир, Рита. Может, у нас была только одна возможность.

— Но я всё равно ничего не помню.

Он убрал волосы с её лица. Рита смотрела ему в глаза. Её дыхание было поверхностным и прерывистым. Ей оставалось недолго — они знали это оба.

И тогда Кейдж рассказал ей всё. От начала и до конца. Он рассказал ей, как они встретились в первый раз и как она учила его, рассказал, сколько раз пытался спасти её и сколько раз она умирала у него глазах. Рассказал ей, как они спасли мир в ту ночь в Париже, и Рита, улыбнувшись, сжала его руку с такой силой, что Кейдж на миг поверил, будто она ещё способна побороться за жизнь.

— Никто не хочет умирать, Кейдж, — хрипло выдохнула она. — Ты и вполовину не такой трус, каким себя считаешь.

Кейдж пожал плечами:

— Но я был им.

— Люди меняются. Я изменилась.

— Мне жаль, что я не знал прежнюю тебя.

— А я этому рада. Зато ты знаешь меня такой, какой я стала.

Он знал. Он знал её и всё это время как полный идиот отталкивал её, себе же назло. Теперь он мог лишь проводить её в последний путь — и весь мир заодно.

Когда она умерла, он прижался губами к её лбу. Целовать её в губы казалось ему неправильным.

Затем он взял свой пистолет, приставил к виску и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Без неё он всё равно не продержался бы долго.

* * *

Он очнулся на борту вертолёта, и его едва не вывернуло прямо на мундир остатками завтрака, который он совершенно не помнил. Он был жив, хотя не знал, как это возможно, и не сразу даже понял, где находится. Но затем, на полпути между гибелью мира и его спасением, к Кейджу пришло осознание: он в Лондоне. Он уже был здесь.

Он знал, что сказать Бригхему, чтобы тот снисходительно кивнул и согласился передать в его распоряжение взвод “Джей” и Риту Вратаски — что угодно, лишь бы Кейдж преподнёс окончание войны как можно красивее. Знал, потому что уже добился этого однажды.

Однако сейчас он едва мог дождаться возможности покинуть удушающе клаустрофобический кабинет, пропахший сигарным дымом, и запрыгнуть обратно в вертолёт, который доставил бы его в Хитроу. Он должен был войти в тренировочный зал и увидеть Риту там, где она была всегда, словно око бури, хотя Кейдж знал, что она сама подобна буре. Рита была лучшим бойцом из всех, кого он встречал, но она нужна была ему не поэтому. У них было десять лет, чтобы придумать, как предотвратить очередной конец света; у него было десять лет, чтобы рассказать ей, как много она для него значит, и как она изменила его и сделала другим человеком, и как знакомство с ней заставляло его быть лучше. И что однажды он надеялся заслужить право быть с ней.

Вертолёт приземлился в Хитроу, где Кейджа встретил рядовой в британской форме. Армейский джип издевательски медленно повёз их через всю базу, лавируя между грузовиками и марширующими солдатами. Кейдж почти решил, что добежал бы быстрее — даже в своей полупарадной форме и ужасающе неудобных туфлях, нещадно натиравших ноги. Наконец они добрались до цели, и Кейдж стремительным шагом вошёл в здание, зажав фуражку под мышкой.

Риты не было на привычном месте. Кейдж знал, что ничего не перепутал, но впервые за все его перезагрузки её не было на месте.

— Сержант Вратаски? — спросил Кейдж у дежурного капрала.

— Вышла минут пять назад, сэр.

— Знаете, куда она направилась?

Капрал пожал плечами:

— Никак нет, сэр.

Кейдж развернулся обратно к двери, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног, — и именно здесь он едва не налетел на Риту.

— Кейдж, — сказала она, и в нём словно взорвалась адреналиновая граната.

— Вы знаете меня?

Рита саркастично ухмыльнулась:

— Нет, просто угадала. Или прочитала имя на бейдже, — она демонстративно ткнула в него тыльной стороной ладони.

Кейдж вздохнул и нахмурился, проклиная себя за чрезмерный оптимизм.

— Да, конечно, — сказал он и отступил на шаг, вопреки всему, о чём думал по дороге сюда. — Простите, сержант. Тяжёлый день.

Но вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, Рита сделала шаг и с силой толкнула его в плечо. Кейдж от неожиданности пошатнулся, но сумел удержать равновесие.

— Только попробуй снова вести себя как засранец, — угрожающе заявила Рита. — Я не собираюсь больше это терпеть.

— Ты помнишь…

— Как и ты.

— Но как это возможно?!

Рита развела руками:

— А есть какая-то разница? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, она затащила Кейджа за ближайший стенд с экзокостюмами, дала ему пощёчину и поцеловала. Затем она снова ударила его и снова поцеловала, и Кейдж рассмеялся. Фуражка, выскользнув из-под руки, упала на пол, но он даже не обратил внимания. Внутри него всё пело и ликовало. Голова шла кругом.

— Ты ненормальная, Рита, — покачал он головой, — я люблю тебя, но ты совершенно ненормальная.

— Придётся тебе к этому привыкнуть, — ответила она, будто он не признался ей только что в том, в чём не мог все эти годы. Будто это не было для неё новостью. Будто она и так всегда знала. — У нас десять лет, чтобы спасти мир.

Рита взъерошила его волосы и прижалась губами к его шее.

Он не был Хендриксом. Он — Уильям Кейдж, _Билл_ Кейдж, обанкротившийся бизнесмен, сын овдовевшего продавца подержанных машин, морпех, который никогда не хотел становиться морпехом и никогда не хотел воевать. Но, по всей видимости, Рита видела в нём что-то ещё. И было ошибкой полагать, будто она не знает его лишь потому, что не помнит тех неслучившихся дней, проведённых вместе. Кейджу не нужно было ничего знать о том, какой Рита была прежде, чтобы полюбить её; так и ей не нужно было помнить все свои (и его) смерти, чтобы видеть человека, в которого превратила его каждая из них. Она знала, каким он будет через десять лет — человеком, готовым умереть за неё. И знала, кто он есть сейчас.

У них было десять лет, чтобы найти способ спасти мир, и может быть, им это удастся, а может быть, и нет. Может быть, они опять окажутся здесь и начнут всё заново, перезапуск за перезапуском, пока не найдёт решение, пока не сумеют предотвратить войну. Они сделали это однажды. Они смогут сделать это ещё раз. Разница лишь в том, что теперь длина петли — целых десять лет, а не один короткий день.

— Давай начнём завтра? — предложил Кейдж, обнимая её за талию, как мечтал сделать столько лет.

Рита рассмеялась, прижимаясь к нему, и об этом он тоже мечтал годами.

— У нас полно времени. И в этот раз мы не облажаемся, договорились?

Вместо ответа он поцеловал её, закрепляя уговор, и Рита позволила ему, и с жаром ответила на поцелуй, и, быть может, она готова была позволить ему всегда.

Он не был Хендриксом, но она прекрасно об этом знала. И возможно, если они найдут способ спасти мир, то найдут заодно и способ быть вместе.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[VID] till I see you again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665523) by [Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids)




End file.
